degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy-Ellie Friendship
The friendship between Jimmy Brooks and Ellie Nash is known as Jellie (J'immy/'Ellie). They became close friends in Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation, after Ellie replaced Spinner Mason as the drummer in the band Downtown Sasquatch. Friendship History Overview The two had been acquainted for three years, but became particularly close after Ellie found out that Jimmy had developed an interest in drawing, especially comic book-style drawings. As Jimmy struggled with pursuing his dream to play professional basketball, Ellie encouraged his creativity. Unbeknownst to Ellie, Jimmy, in addition to developing his artistic skills, had also developed a crush on her. Although Ellie did not return his affections, they remained good friends. Season 2 In Weird Science, Jimmy asks Ellie out in the hallway at school. She said that he was cute but declined as he had previously dated Ashley Kerwin, her new best friend. However, she later gave Spinner Mason her number. They were both extremely amused when Spinner's erection was revealed during English class. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Jimmy and Ellie were both concerned about Craig Manning after the death of his father Albert Manning. Season 3 In Pride (1), Jimmy, Ellie, Paige Michalchuk, Spinner Mason, Hazel Aden and Marco Del Rossi are driven to the beach by Paige's elder brother Dylan Michalchuk. In Pride (2), Jimmy and Ellie both encouraged Marco to attend Dylan's hockey game in spite of the fact that Spinner was trying to bully him into not going. In Take On Me, Jimmy, Ellie, Hazel, Toby Isaacs and Sean Cameron spend Saturday in detention together, and just as seemed they would become friends, Jimmy finds out about Ellie’s tape recorder. In Rock and Roll High School, Jimmy and Ellie were in opposing camps when Downtown Sasquatch performed in the Battle of the Bands against Ashley's anti-Craig Manning band Hell Hath No Fury, of which Ellie was a member. Downtown Sasquatch won the competition. Season 4 In Queen of Hearts, Jimmy, Ellie, Craig, and Alex are seen playing euchre. Jimmy sympathised with Ellie over the death of her pet ferret Bueller Nash-Cameron. Season 5 In Venus (1), Jimmy attended Craig's surprise 17th birthday party that Ellie threw at The Dot. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Jimmy and Ellie performed together with Downtown Sasquatch at their wedding gig. In I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, Ellie compliments Jimmy's drawings at lunch, saying she has discovered a different and disturbing side of him. Jimmy reveals that he took up drawing in the hospital to pass the time. In class, Jimmy gets an email from Ellie talking about a Horror Comics of the 1950s convention. Jimmy says that he can't make it because he has tryouts that day for a paraplegic basketball team, and Ellie tells him it is the last day of the convention. She finally convinces him to go, and he enjoys the art exhibit. He enjoys the peace of the gallery compared to the busy mindset of basketball. Ellie suggests that he takes lessons, and Jimmy reveals to her that he draws what he imagines when he closes his eyes, as he can say everything that he needs to say with a pen and paper. A worker of the gallery tells them that it is 5 after 6 P.M., and Jimmy realizes he was late for the tryouts. He hurries to the tryouts, and almost doesn't get a chance to try out until Jimmy's father convinces the coach to give him a chance for the next day. The next day, Ellie apologizes to Jimmy for making him miss his tryout. Jimmy tells her that he had fun with her though, and Ellie reveals she is going back to the gallery to sign up for lessons, saying she can put his name down, too. He refuses her offer, and she leaves. Later, when Jimmy and Hazel are talking, he glances up at Ellie before deciding to try and help Hazel with his changes. In Redemption Song, Jimmy and Ellie talk about their mutual artistic interests. While painting the mural, Jimmy draws Ellie's face in it, causing Hazel to break up with him when Jimmy admits he to her that likes Ellie. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Jimmy and Ellie went to the Toronto premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! together. He complimented Ellie's performance in the film, though she pointed out that she only had five lines. In Together Forever, Manny, Craig, Jimmy, Ellie, and Marco are hanging out at the Dot, and talking about university. Jimmy asks Ellie if she is really taking a year off of school to follow Craig around, but Craig interrupts the conversation, saying that they'll all be touring in their band. Jimmy and Ellie later perform together in Downtown Sasquatch, but the band breaks up when Craig decides to leave high school to go on tour. In I Against I, Jimmy, Ellie, and Marco are handing out flyers for the safe-sex seminar, and they talk about how religion seems to have "brainwashed" Spinner. Marco later mentions to Spinner that Jimmy and Ellie are doing their "art thing" 24/7. Several days later, Jimmy, Ellie and Marco are sitting together in the Dot when Spinner comes over to apologize to Marco. When Ashley returned home from London in High Fidelity (2), she asked Ellie if she was dating anyone. Ellie told her that she was crushing on someone "as usual" but it was never going to happen "as usual." She was referring to Craig but Ashley believed that she meant Jimmy, who confided in her that he had feelings for Ellie. The next day, at the variety show before the graduation of the Class of 2006, Jimmy told Ellie that she had become one of his best friends and asked her if she wanted to take their friendship to the next level. However, she told him that she did not feel that way about him. She felt guilty about hurting him, sadly telling Ashley that she had feelings for someone else. Shortly afterwards, Craig returned to Toronto to surprise Manny. He waved at Ellie, who gave him an awkward look before averting her gaze. Season 6 In Working for the Weekend, Ellie, Jimmy, and the rest of the gang are seen at Ellie, Marco and Dylan's house. Both Ellie and her boyfriend Jesse Stefanovic encouraged Jimmy to sell his designs. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Jimmy attended the welcome home party that Ellie and Marco threw for Craig in their house. In The Bitterest Pill, Jimmy and Ellie were present at J.T. Yorke's funeral and memorial at Degrassi. When Ellie was interviewing the students for their opinions about J.T. and if he was a target by the Lakehurst Secondary School students, Jimmy stated that he felt that J.T.'s killer Drake Lempkey was a "ticking time bomb" and if it wasn't J.T., it would have been someone else that would have been eventually killed. Ellie's information would later be submitted to her article at The Core. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Ellie's roommate, Griffin Pierce-Taylor, asks Jimmy and Ashley to perform at a club. Ellie is happy for them. Degrassi Mini In Man in the Mirror, Jimmy confesses to Ellie that he needs someone who inspires him, someone special, who he can talk to about music, art, and life, things that matter in his life. Ellie doesn't know what to say and accidentally drops her cymbals. She bends down, so Jimmy is now hovering over her in his wheelchair, and she comments that she is such a klutz. Jimmy tells her that she is perfect, and the two gaze at each other for a moment, before Craig walks in, asking if they are having a moment. Ellie quickly stands up, and Jimmy looks back at him, appearing irritated. Craig apologizes, asking if he should go. Ellie says that it is okay, and that she and Jimmy were just talking. Jimmy says it is fine and asks if they are going to rehearse. Craig reveals that Marco isn't showing up, and they begin to practice, though Jimmy looks upset that he messed up an opportunity with Ellie. Rival Relationships *Jimmy-Hazel Relationship *Craig-Ellie Friendship Quotes *Ellie: "I'm such a stupid klutz." Jimmy: "You're not a klutz at all. You're perfect." - Man in the Mirror *Ellie: "Okay, I cannot believe Friendship Club brainwashed Spinner!" Jimmy: "There's not much brain to wash." - I Against I *Jimmy: "Ellie, hi." Ellie: "What's up?" Jimmy: "You look great. I mean you always look great, but tonight you look great!" Ellie: "Oh hey I was just wondering. How do I look? Could it maybe be great?" (Jimmy laughs nervously) Jimmy: "Um, look you've become one of my best friends, right and you've opened my eyes to a lot of things. I wanted to know if maybe we could talk about taking it to the next level..." (Ellie doesn't say anything) Jimmy: "But you don't." Ellie: "Jimmy, I'm sorry...I--" Jimmy: "Don’t be. It’s not completely unexpected. I’m gonna go, okay?" - High Fidelity (2) Trivia *They were acquainted for about three years before becoming friends. *They were both good friends with Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi and Craig Manning. *Neither of them had any siblings. *They both like art, including comic book art. *Jimmy dated Ellie's best friend Ashley Kerwin. *Ellie dated Sean Cameron, with whom Jimmy previously had a conflict. *Ellie dated one of Jimmy's closest friends, Marco, and had strong feelings for another, Craig. She also gave Jimmy's best friend Spinner Mason her number but it is unknown if they ever went out. *Ellie had a conflict with Jimmy's ex-girlfriend Hazel Aden over Jimmy's feelings for Ellie. *They were both members of Downtown Sasquatch from 2005 to 2006. *Jimmy asked Ellie out on a date twice but she rejected him on both occasions: in Weird Science because he was Ashley's ex-boyfriend and in High Fidelity (2) because she was in love with Craig. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Ellie graduated with that class in High Fidelity (2), Jimmy was held back and graduated as part of the Class of 2007 in We Built This City. *Craig included a song ("Red-Headed for Trouble") about Ellie on his album Of Two Minds while he thanked Jimmy in its acknowledgements. *Like Craig and Paige, neither of them had a problem with the fact that Marco was gay after he came out. This was in stark contrast to Spinner's initial homophobia. *They both attended J.T. Yorke's memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *Rick Murray, who shot and paralysed Jimmy, thought that Ellie was attractive. *They both made their final appearances in Season 8: Jimmy in Lost in Love (1) and Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *They were both members of Archie Simpson's Grade 9 homeroom class 9F from 2002 to 2003. Gallery pride0122.jpg 5644d.png 4643dxs.png 4645d.png 454ddsz.png 45544.png 444fg.png 5445f.png Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg Tumblr lfnqfoqF3p1qc8lhko1 400.jpg WS1.21.jpg 1786785.jpg jioji.jpg jijio.jpg joijkk.jpg NoWeddings, Parties, Anythingrmal cap0107.jpg hijkjk.jpg joiij.jpg rffr.jpg etr4.jpg 55tfv.jpg 777332.jpg tumblr_lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi1HR.jpg 764.png Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0114.jpg 53333.PNG Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 015.jpg 97079.PNG 8675646.png Tf-0056.jpg Tf-0052.jpg 24-brucas59 (1).jpg WIFLTBAG1-0069.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg Pride0107.jpg Tumblr lvyswfiyBr1qc1tpr.jpg Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg Normal craig season5 017.jpg Normal craig season5 016.jpg Normal craig season5 015.jpg Tumblr luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwjtsRS11qc1tpr.jpg RS-0000.jpg Tf-0054.jpg Tf-0055.jpg Tf-0059.jpg Venus-0057.jpg I-against-i-7.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg 98-brucas59 (1).jpg 513 005.jpg Images (29).jpg Queenofhearts (24).png Nh (3).png 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 5-lilyjak.jpg 93-lilyjak.jpg 80517-degrassi2.jpg 2-lilyjak (1).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg Rrhs0010.jpg Tbp5.jpg 45645.jpg Tumblr lzgth9IPj61qc1tpr.jpg Dg514-13.jpg Dg514-12.jpg Venus-0056.jpg 07 (9).jpg Qweqweqwewefdfs.jpg Wsash1.jpg WS1.04.jpg Tumblr lxgf9uwz1I1qc1tpr.jpg Venus-0001.jpg Venus-0000.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png Pride0126.jpg Pride0124.jpg Pride0123.jpg Screenshot (270).png 3-brucas59 (4).jpg Wpa-0167.jpg Wpa-0165.jpg Tf-0094.jpg Tf-0092.jpg Tf-0071.jpg Tf-0060.jpg Venus-0038.jpg Tom.01.png 879iu.jpg 87ijjj.jpg 3-brucas59kjk.jpg Winkykinky.png Still-havent-found-what-i-am-looking-for-7.jpg Wrqreqwerqwre.jpg Tumblr lvz1oqQaqp1qc1tpr.jpg QOH-0018.jpg QOH-0017.jpg QOH-0016.jpg QOH-0015.jpg QOH-0014.jpg Qa1114-1.jpg Tumblr lyvwrkdkRP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwpcGTUP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwqjfRJG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lyvwl5R9el1qc1tpr.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season six promo.jpg Tumblr inline nirdkjW5881qapogg.png 40266 105880472801809 100001395708081 51114 6220206 n.jpg Tumblr lvysfqqf9R1qc1tpr.jpg 1322.jpg 182.jpg Hft0019.jpg dcxv.jpg 600px-9890.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:34:30.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:33:21.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:32:36.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:29:29.png Screenshot from 2016-02-14 19:14:41.png JimmyEllie.png JimmyEllieMarco.png Screenshot (178).png Screenshot (180).png Screenshot (181).png Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions